Oscillating saws for cutting bone during surgical procedures have been widely used. Such saws typically employ a replaceable saw blade securely mounted on a shaft which rapidly oscillates back and forth through an angle of about 5.degree. to 7.degree.. The rapidity and constancy of the reversal of direction of the actuating shaft necessitates an interconnection between the shaft and blade that is substantially free of mutual vibration. The requirements placed upon the surgical saw blade have caused surgical saw manufacturers to provide special configurations at the proximal end of their blades in order to mate closely with receiving structure associated with the actuating shaft of the saw.
This invention is directed to an attachment assembly for saw blades which is readily adaptable to securing the saw blades of different manufacturers, having different attachment configurations, in a fixed relationship to the actuating shaft.